fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Izuru Altair
|-|Izuru Altair= Summary Izuru Altair is Emilia's knight and a hero of Lugnica. Prior to his new life in the fantasy world, Izuru was a powerful warrior who died in combat, but he was resurrected and summoned to a new world by Satella for unknown reasons. After that, Izuru start to enjoy the time he spends with Emilia and other people, so he chooses to protect her with his own life and destroy all demon beasts that terrorize humanity. He is very diligent, strong-willed, and an idealist who will always try to rescue someone in danger. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Izuru Altair, The Half Elf's Knight Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Demigod, Hero, Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Healing and Resurrection via Rewind, Intangibility, Reactive Evolution, Resistance to Possession, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Diseases and Poisons, Spirit User Attack Potency: Town level (Made a huge crater in the ground, defeated the White Whale). Can negate conventional durability via Rewind and Permeation Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can move far faster than an explosion 100) Lifting Strength: Class M (Kicked the White Whale sending it several hundreds of meters in the air) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: Godlike (Izuru can fight for several months without tiring, and has an inexhaustible source of mana) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Chaos Sword. Kilometers with ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: His contract spirit Beatrice, and his earth dragon Pegasus. Intelligence: Izuru has proven to be extremely intelligent on many occasions, displaying both keen observation and analysis as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness. Izuru is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with plenty of abilities. Izuru is able to formulate strategies that takes advantage of the situation and uses his knowledge to creatively utilize the powers of other people to their maximum potential. Puck even complimented Izuru's intelligence, saying that he is the type of person who thinks before he acts. Weaknesses: Rewind doesn't work with demon beasts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki:' The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his God blood, ki acts as the source of Izuru's incredible power and abilities. **'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. He can also fire continuous ki blasts from his fingers. **'Chaos Sword:' Izuru's signature technique. Izuru concentrates ki around his hand to create a blade which he uses to slice opponents. He can also fire ki blasts from his energy blade. **'Light Disc:' Raising his hand above his head, Izuru creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. ***'Light Disc Hexa Blade:' Izuru fires what appears to be a single Light Disc, which ends up splitting into six separate discs to home in on the opponent multiple times. **'Incineration Blast:' Izuru performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. **'Spiral Wave:' After charging up the attack in his hands and at his side, Izuru fires the beam as a massive, red burst of ki that is powerful enough to destroy several city blocks. **'Gamma Ray Burst:' Izuru's ultimate attack. First, the user puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open and hands turned up at approximately a 90 degree angle. Then, he releases a tremendous energy that explodes into an extremely powerful stream of ki. **'Flight:' Izuru has the ability to fly through the manipulation of ki. **'Energy Barrier:' A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings. *'God Bloodline:' As a demigod, Izuru has eternal life, and cannot die from natural causes. It also gives him the ability to regenerate lost limbs and destroyed organs in an instant. In addition, Izuru has access to enhanced senses such as night vision, animalistic smell and higher range of hearing. *'Mastery of Self-Movement:' Also known as Ultra Instinct, it's a rare and legendary technique, revolving around subconsciously avoiding attacks and disregarding his normal capacity to react. This allows him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities, and as he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. *'Rewind:' Allows Izuru the ability to bring an individual's body to a previous state. When this power is activated, Izuru's eyes glows brightly. Those that are in contact or near Izuru at the moment of the activation start having their bodies rewound to previous states, undoing or bringing back injuries or modifications from the present or the past. He is capable of reverting people back to a point before they even existed, effectively killing them. *'Permeation:' Allows Izuru to phase his body through anything. During fights, he can avoid enemy attacks and also strike through their defenses. He is able to restrict the effects of his Permeation to individual body parts. Izuru has also shown the ability to counter his opponents' own counterattacks, using his own intangibility in order to create feints. *'Adaptability:' Through countless battles, Izuru has developed a form of reactive evolution. This allows him to become stronger and faster over time as well as make him seemingly immune to any attack that fails to kill him, such as developing a greater resistance to mental attacks on top of his already immense will. *'Spirit User:' Izuru is contracted with the Artificial Spirit Beatrice which allows him to be able to use 2 magics: **'Electro-Magic Pulse:' Beatrice creates a spherical field several ten meters long with herself and Izuru at the center which negates the effects from mana within it. It is an absolute negation magic which is useful against mages and those who use mana to assist their techniques, however, the magic only negates the use of mana, so it has no effect against opponents who fight without it. **'Non-Corporeal Barrier:' Using Yin Magic, Beatrice interferes with the space-time around Izuru, and while he can't move during activation, he experiences no interference from outside the barrier. It is similar to the Authority of Greed but doesn't have the same risk, and can be used until mana runs out. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Hybrids Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Time Users Category:Biology Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 7